It's a Wolf Thing (Jacob Black Imprint Story)
by crazyybrunette
Summary: Jamie Uley is Sam Uley's little sister. She and Sam have always been close, when their parents passed away, Sam took on the fatherly role that Jamie needed. What happens when Jamie phases? What happens when a certain werewolf, Jacob Black imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have not written a story in a long time, so please forgive me if I am a little rusty. This story will be mainly written in Jamie Uley's POV unless otherwise stated. This will begin to taken place in New Moon the way it happened in the books and movies. Italics is when they are talking in wolf form.

I am Jamie Uley, I am 18 years old. I have long dark brown hair, that is almost black, I am the shortest out of everyone, 5'4". I know it's very short for someone who is related to a werewolf, but I guess it could be due to the fact that my mother was short too. My eyes are green, I would say my best feature.

I have lived in La Push for all my life. I live here with my older brother Sam and his fiancé Emily. Sam has always been there for me, especially since our parents passed away in a car accident several years ago, even though it has been a long time, it still hurts to think about it.

I know about all of the legends of the tribe and that Sam is a werewolf with his pack Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil. Sam has told me that there will soon be a new member joining the pack as well, Jacob Black. I knew Jacob, we were not necessarily close, but we did go to school together. Since it was the summer time now, though it didn't really feel like summer due to all of the rain, I have not seen very much of him.

Lately I have been feeling under the weather, high temperature, very irritable, and short tempered. Sam says that he thinks that I may be getting ready to phase, which I am convinced is the case as well. I am scared, but I know that once I phase, I will be able to do my duty and protect the people on the reservation. This is what I was born to do with my life.

I was still laying in my bed when I smelled the delicious scent on blueberry muffins coming from downstairs. I knew that if I wanted one I would have to go down now before the animals got there. I have learned from being in a house full of werewolves that if you want to eat, you better get there early.

I stumbled my way downstairs to find that there was already a room full of half naked men, and zero muffins left. Normally this would not bother me, but as I said before, my temper has been short and I have been getting mad at everything. It was at this point that I didn't seem to notice I was shaking and beginning to yell "WHAT THE HELL GUYS, ARE YOU SUCH ANIMALS THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK OF ANYONE ELSE AND WHETHER THEY ARE HUNGRY OR NOT?" I know it seems like such a stupid thing to yell over, but honestly can you blame me? I am about to phase for the first time.

At this point I could not control my anger and it wasn't even 10 seconds before I was being dragged out of the house by the guys. I was shaking so bad now that all I could see was red. Then, all of a sudden I heard a tearing sound and I was on all fours. It took me a few minutes to realize what had exactly happened.

I all of a sudden started hearing peoples thoughts in my head. _Welcome to the pack little J_ I heard Paul say in my head.

It was this time where all of a sudden I heard another voice, one I didn't recognize exactly. _What is going on? What happened to me?_ I couldn't put the name to the voice.

 _Who is this?_ I heard Sam asking

 _Jacob. Jacob Black._ The voice said back.

All of a sudden we were running, since we all had this mental connection, we were able to see where he was. Middle of the forest, near the cliffs.

Once we got to the cliffs we were met by a large, as large as Sam, russet coloured wolf. He was a beautiful wolf, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was then I realized that I hadn't even looked at my colouring either. I looked at my big paws, which were not exactly as big as everyone else's, I am assuming I was somewhat smaller than everyone else. My fur's colour was a black like Sam's, mixed with patches of white and silver on me.

As I was looking at my paws I realized that everyone had gotten pretty silent, I looked up to see that Jacob was staring at me and everyone else was staring at Jacob and I. As soon as my eyes met his, It was like gravity shifted. He was the only thing I could think of now, there was no one else that mattered, only Jacob. I just imprinted on Jacob, and he imprinted on me.

Suddenly, the silence was broken was a wolfish cough from Sam. All of our attention was brought back to Sam. _Jacob, Jamie, come with me. We need to get you calmed down so you can phase back. Follow me._ Sam said in my head.

We both followed Sam and were told to take some deep breaths until we were able to shift back into our human forms. I was the first to phase back, where I realized that I was standing butt naked in front of a bunch of guys...and my brother...awkward. Luckily, Emily had left some clothes out for Jacob and I to change into when we phased back.

I quickly put my clothing on and waited for Jacob to phase back and get changed as well. It was then where I could get a proper look at him, He had dark cropped hair, a good strong build, and towered over me by at least a good foot. I have to say he was very attractive.

I decided to break the tension between us by sticking my hand out "Hi, I'm Jamie, Sam's sister".

He sort of just looked at my hand and then scoffed at me and turned his attention to Sam. Wow what an ass, why did my imprint have to be such an asshole?

Anyways, since I already knew all of the legends of the tribe were true and knew all of the unknown details already, I did not have to be there when Sam explained everything to Jacob. So I decided to go upstairs and to my room to relax.

I had been sleeping for not even 10 minutes when I heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see the face of none other than Jacob Black.

"Can I help you?" I asked

Jacob looked really uncomfortable. "I just want to say that I know we imprinted on each other, but that does not change anything"

"What do you mean?" I was pretty confused by now.

"I am in love with Bella Swan, I will not let something as stupid as imprinting change this"

As Jake said this I could feel myself start to slump a bit "Oh ok, that's fine; but, you know we cannot be around any other humans unless we have to"

"Alright then well I should probably get going, I don't care about that silly rule. This whole imprinting on you must be a mistake. When I see Bella next you will see"

With that, Jacob left...probably to go see Bella.

I didn't even know this guy and his words were already affecting me. Why did I have to get unlucky and be stuck with an imprint who doesn't even want to get to know me at all? This just wasn't fair.

With that, I went to bed.

Tomorrow will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I felt sad still from the previous night before. I still can't believe that I phased, imprinted, and then was rejected by my own imprint as well. Got a lot done in one day, sucks that it wasn't all good. I decided that I was not going to be that girl that hung around waiting for my imprint to even acknowledge me. I would live my life and hopefully find someone else, even if it will be extremely hard.

Today was my first day of training with my brother Sam, I would begin to develop my fighting skills for when leeches or any other threats come onto the reservation. "Hey Sam, ready to start my training session now?"

"Yeah let's get to it Jamie"

We head outside and of course there was Jacob Black. I guess I should've known he would be there, I mean we did phase around the same time and both needed training. Paul Lahote was also there, I guess to be demonstration.

Sam then began explaining the session to us "So we will start with some basic fight techniques. Paul will be attacking and you will each take turns defending and attacking as well. Are you two ready? If so you can both phase when you are ready"

With that we all stripped down and phased into our wolf selves. Of course it was awkward to be naked in front of all of these guys and especially my brother, but I did not want to be ruining all of my clothing whenever I had to phase.

 _Alright, who is up first?_ I heard Sam say.

 _I can go first._ Jacob said in my head.

As Jacob and Paul began to fight I zoned out into my own thoughts. I had been distracted pretty much the whole time Jacob was being trained, so when Sam said _Jay you ready now?_ I was a tad startled. Jay by the way is my nickname from Sam that he uses sometimes.

I nodded my head and took my stance with Paul, slightly bearing my teeth. As soon as Paul came at me, I deked him. I gave a little bit of a wolf smirk and said _Is that the best you can do Paul_ getting a slight growl from him as I began to taunt him.

 _Both of you focus_ came the voice of Sam in our heads.

We both suddenly got serious, and the fighting began again. This time Paul got a little nip at me, causing me to yelp in my wolf form. _Hey watch it._ I was surprised to hear this come from Jacob, along with a slight growl.

I shot Jacob a glare and continued my training.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After training we all phased back, got dressed, and went into the house to get some food as it was pretty tiring.

I decided to take a quick shower before the rest of the back came in for Sam to deal out the shifts for patrol. During my shower I had some time to just think and clear my mind, something I truly needed. Once I was all refreshed, I headed back downstairs to where the whole pack was sitting and eating.

"Okay so now that everyone is here, I will sort out the patrol shifts for this week" Sam said.

Once Sam gave all our shifts I realized that I had none with Jacob, which I was grateful for. I would have to thank Sam for that later, I know this won't be a permanent thing though. All of my shifts were with Paul or Jared, probably because they have been phased the longest, other than Sam, and will be able to show me the ropes well.

My first shift was in a few hours so I decided I would take a nap quickly so I was well rested since it would be an overnight sift, since it was 8 pm already. Wow this day went by really quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As I awoke, I had this feeling that this night would be an eventful one.

When I went downstairs I realized that there was an unfamiliar face standing in my living room. She had sorta pale skin, well compared to ours at least, long brown hair, brown eyes, and looked pretty shy and out of place. As I payed more attention I noticed that Jake...oh I mean Jacob introduced her as Bella.

I finally made it to the floor where Bella stuck her hand out to me "Hey..Um I'm Bella, Jake sorta brought be here. There was a little incident with Paul" Bella said.

"hey, I'm Jamie, Sam's sister" I was trying not to be rude, but I also did not want to start up a whole conversation when she was the reason I wasn't getting to know my imprint. With that I left and headed outside.

I phased and was greeted by Sam with his debriefing as he was just coming off of patrol now. _So, as you can see we had a visitor, Bella. She knows about us and we have now become aware that the leech we had been chasing after before you and Jacob had phased is actually after her. Our protection will have to be applied for her and we will have to make sure we are keeping an eye out for her._ I could tell Sam was not entirely thrilled at the idea of a human knowing about our secrets, I can't blame him.

Paul and I both nodded and we split up. I stayed in La Push and Paul headed over towards where Bella's house was so that when she got back there was some sort of protection for her.

I could see through Paul's eyes watching Bella's house that she and Jacob had gotten there now. However, Jacob still hadn't left...I'm not sure why. I could see them still talking, they were pretty close and they were sitting on her bed. I don't know why this was bothering me so much, I barely know the guy.

 _Don't let him get to you Jamie, you're way to good for him._ This was strange coming from Paul, usually he doesn't really care for anyone other than himself.

 _Thanks Paul, it's just hard you know. We haven't really even talked and he's made this conclusion about me and just shrugged me off._

 _I know, but honestly he will come to his senses eventually. As soon as her little leech comes back, Jake will realized his mistake and be begging on his knees for you to give him a chance._

I couldn't help but laugh thinking of Jake on his knees like that. I gave a little grunt to signal that I got it to Paul, but I was still a little down the rest of the night.

Everything was fairly calm until both Paul and I smelled a sickly sweet smell. Almost in unison we both said _Leech._

 _Jamie, watch my back, you are not trained enough for this._ Paul sent out a howl warning the others of what was happening and that we may need back-up.

We took off in the direction of the scent, I saw him first. He had long brown dreadlocks, and bright red eyes. It was now that I realized how fast I really was as I was right on his trail.

 _Jamie fall back, let me take this one._ I didn't listen to Paul, all I was thinking was how close I was and that I could almost taste his marble like skin.

I pushed myself even harder until we were in a clearing, clearly we had lost Paul and it was just the leech and I in the clearing now. I bared my teeth and let out a growl, while getting low to the ground.

The leech gave me a sickening grin and then ran at me, catching me off guard, threw me into a tree. I whimpered as the leech began to run off. I saw Paul follow as Sam cam over in his human form and picking me up, I had already phased back due to the immense pain I was in.

Once we got back to the house I was covered up and placed on the couch. Paul came through the door "JAMIE! I TOLD YOU TO STAND DOWN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD? YOU AREN'T READY TO GO OFF ON A LEECH ON YOUR OWN!" Paul was already shaking again with anger, I don't blame him, I was pretty stupid today.

"Hey we need to calm down here, I will talk to Jamie afterwards. Did you get the leech?" Sam said trying to defend me a little bit.

Paul shook his head at Sam's question.

"Okay, we will have to call a meeting tomorrow to discuss what happened today. Jared can you go with Paul since Jamie is not well enough to finish her patrol now?" Sam said

Jared nodded and headed off with Paul back to patrol.

"Jamie, what you did was really stupid, but I am glad you are okay. I want you to rest and we will reconvene tomorrow" Sam said and I just nodded and like my tiredness take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a sore night, I woke up the next day refreshed and ready to not hear the end of what happened yesterday night. As I woke up I realized that I was not in my bedroom, so Sam must have taken me upstairs. So I took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs.

As I was on the stairs, almost in the hall I could hear Sam and what sounded like Paul talking in hushed tones. "This is going to be a problem Sam, that leech saw Jamie in her human form, he could come after her" Paul said.

"I know Paul, but we cannot worry her at this time, we need her to be able to focus, but we will make sure to keep an extra eye on her just in case"

"Okay sounds good, I will try and do my best to keep her safe, it's not like her damn imprint gives a shit. I can't believe him, I know I am not one to give relationship advice, but come on" I heard him take a deep sigh "this is imprinting, I don't know how someone could be so selfish, I can see this affecting her too already"

"I know Paul and I appreciate your concern for my sister, but she is strong and I know she can get through this" "Plus, Jacob will eventually come to his senses, it just may take some time"

I decided it was time for me to make my entrance so I gave a little cough to my make my presence known. I saw there composure shift and immediately ending their conversation about Jacob and I.

"Oh hey Jay how are you feeling" Sam asked me in his concerned brother voice.

"I'm definitely feeling a lot better, perks of being a fast healing werewolf" I said with a little laugh as I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As I was grabbing a muffin to eat, which Emily baked more of after my outburst the other day, I heard someone stomp into the house. I looked up to see Jacob walking right up to me "Are you an idiot? Paul told you to stand down and you didn't listen to him! You could've been hurt or even killed!" at this point Jacob was beginning to shake as his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Jacob let go of me!" I shouted back at him angrily. "You don't even like me why do you care what happens to me anyways? All you care about is your little precious Bella" I said through my teeth.

Jacobs grip loosened and he began to stop shaking. "I do care about you..." He sighed. "I know I haven't been the nicest since you know...but I would like to get to know you, maybe we could be friends still?"

I was surprised by his words because by the way he had been acting towards me since we met a few days ago, he hasn't showed really any interest in me. I just ended up nodding "yeah I guess we could get to know each other, would make things a bit easier due to the imprinting I guess"

"Great, if you want we can go talk outside, get to know each other a little bit?" Jacob suggested.

I agreed and followed him outside. I still was weary at spending time with him when all it seemed he cared about was some leech lover.

We sat down on the steps awkwardly and just sort of just stayed silent. Oh boy this was so awkward.

I decided to break the ice, "so, how have you been dealing with all of this?" I asked

"Well it was annoying at first, I'm still not a big fan at being a werewolf and all but I guess it's something I will just have to get used to as well"

I agreed with him and it went silent again.

"So" he began "I'm sorry this is so awkward" he apologized

"It's okay, getting to know someone is always awkward, but we can take this whole friends thing slow okay?"

"That sounds good to me, thanks for being so understanding" Jacob said

"Well it was nice talking to you Jacob" I said getting up to head back inside

"You can call me Jake by the way...Jacob is just so formal" he said, I nodded and then headed back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Since today I didn't have any patrol I decided that I would walk around the beach today. Since I was now a werewolf I didn't have to worry about Sam always warning me about it not being safe. I found a comfy spot on the beach where I decided to plop myself down to just think and watch the waves.

As I was sitting there I felt another presence beside me, I could tell from the warm heat radiating from their skin that it was one of the guys. I looked over to see Paul sitting beside me. I don't know why but Paul had been awfully nice to me lately, which was unusual for him. I smiled at him and just continued to watch the waves.

I had never really noticed before how attractive Paul really is, how sweet he was, and how strong he was. I had never really thought about Paul like this before, only the temperamental werewolf jerk he usually was. Why was I thinking of Paul like this, he's not my imprint, I'm not his, Jacob is my imprint. However, Jacob hasn't been there for me, Paul has been there for me, Paul has been standing up for me, Paul has been kind to me and cheering me up.

As I was lost in my thoughts I looked over to see Paul staring at me as if he was reading my mind he said "I know I haven't really been nice to you in the past, but it just hurts to see someone as kind-hearted, joy-filled, and beautiful as you be ignored and treated this way"

I could feel myself blush at his words. I thought that once I imprinted I would never have any sort of feelings for anyone beside them, but if Jacob could have feelings for some other girl, then maybe I could find happiness with someone else.

I felt myself moving closer to Paul unconsciously and lean into him. It felt nice, even though I could feel something not entirely right, I pushed it aside and just decided to enjoy this moment right here.

Since I had phased, this was the first time that I had once felt wanted and cared for, and this feeling is one that I did not want to let go.

Maybe I could find some sort of happiness with Paul? Could that be possible?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am changing it up a little from the movie and books. Laurent is not going to be dead or killed as it happens in New Moon. He is also going to have an ability.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

After yesterday on the beach with Paul, I decided to give that a try, see if it lead me anywhere. I had patrol today with Paul, so i figured that today would be the perfect time to talk about that with him and discuss what it possible meant.

I quickly washed myself and got dressed in my shorts a baggy tee and headed down to go outside for my patrol that was about to start. I saw Paul already outside waiting for me and I gave him a weak smile as we stripped and phased into our wolf forms.

As we ran to our designated areas for patrol I began to let my mind wander to our moment last night. _Paul...I wanted to talk to you about last night._

 _What about last night?_ He smirked. _You deserve to be happy Jamie_.

 _Paul I wanted to ask you, do you see me as more than a friend? Would you ever consider seeing me as more?_

 _Well I know that you are beautiful and kind and that any guy would be lucky yo have you...I just don't know if I could do that to Jake._

 _Well Jake doesn't seem to care about me so do you see me as more?_

 _Honestly Jamie, I have had a thing for you ever since I phased and met you, but because I never imprinted on you and you hadn't phased yet I couldn't pursue anything._

I felt my heart race a little bit. Maybe the whole imprint thing with Jacob was a mistake I thought.

 _It wasn't a mistake Jamie. But I don't see why you can't be happy still with someone else. I have been angry all my life, I still haven't imprinted and I feel like you could be that girl that turns me around. Maybe you could fix me and we could make each other happy?_

Still something didn't feel right, but his words still made me feel good. I knew that this feeling of it being wrong with Paul would disappear eventually, just would depend on how long it takes.

 _So Um Jamie did you maybe want to do something tomorrow night, since we both don't have patrol?_ I heard Paul ask, breaking my thoughts.

 _Yeah, I would love to. What time should I be ready for?_

 _7:30pm sound good to you?_

 _Perfect._ The rest of the night was uneventful as I began anticipating for tomorrows date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I felt some sort of calm and happy wave rush over me. I had a great talk with Paul yesterday and tonight I would be going out with him.

I headed downstairs to go get some breakfast.

"Hey Em!" I said in a cheery voice

"Hey what has you in such a good mood today?" Emily asked me

"Well I sorta have a date tonight"

"Really? Jake finally manned up?" Emily asked sounding surprised

"Umm...not really" I started "I actually have a date with..Paul"

"Oh" She was even more surprised now "Well thats good!" she tried to start, but I could tell she was confused.

"Yeah, I figured that if Jacob doesn't care so much as to really get to know me, even after saying he wanted to be friends, then I should get to know someone else, be happy with someone else"

I could see an understanding expression as Emily listened to me "Well, as long as you are happy, I am happy hunny" Emily said to me.

I was relieved that she would support my decision here, because I knew that there were going to be some in the pack that would not support this. They would think I was stupid.

I started eating some food that was laying around, toast and fruit. Once I finished I decided to just relax and then get ready for my date tonight, since I woke up pretty late, it being 3pm already. I guess my breakfast wasn't really breakfast then, oops.

After an hour of lazing around and taking a nap I decided to go take a shower, dry my hair. It was now around 5 pm and I decided to do my makeup first before picking up out my outfit.

I started flipping through my clothes and ended up picking a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white nice shirt with my leather jacket and heeled boots. I headed downstairs to wait another 30 minutes for Paul.

When I headed downstairs Jacob was there with a soaking Bella. As I walked down I noticed that Jacob was staring at me a lot, as if he were checking me out, weird when he is supposed to be in love with Bella.

Jacob stood up coming over to me "Where are you going?" He asked me

"Out" I said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"With..."

"I'm going out with Paul" I finally said

I have never seen Jacob get so mad before. He was already shaking from knowing I was going out, but now he was shaking so much the floor was moving. I grabbed him arm and began dragging him with me outside. "What the hell is you problem" I shouted at him.

"My problem? You're going out with some other guy when I am you imprint!" He yelled at me. This was the first time he had ever mentioned us being each others imprints.

"What the fuck Jacob! I can do what I want, you have made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me, just your precious Bella, so I have the right to be with someone who actually wants me" I shouted back at him.

I saw some sort of hurt expression on Jake's face as he just shoved past me and headed back into the house. It was perfect timing though, because Paul pulled up in his truck to come pick me up.

I didn't let him get out, I headed over to the door and hopped in. "Let's get out of here now" I said to him. I wanted to be as far away from Jacob as possible. With that we headed off.

"I thought that we would go for dinner, and then could go back to the beach to walk around" Paul suggested.

I nodded, honestly it sounded nice and I was beginning to get nervous as I haven't been on a date in a long time.

We arrived at a restaurant and headed inside, got a table, the waitress giving me a dirty look but I ignored it, we sat down and were given our menus. After we ordered it was a little awkward until Paul finally broke the silence "So, I wanted to thank you for coming out with me tonight"

"No, Paul thank you for taking me out. I have been feeling down the past few days since Jacob rejected me. You are starting to really make me feel happy again, I appreciate this"

Paul touched my hand "You are beautiful did you know that?"

I blushed at his comment "Well you're not too bad yourself"

After we finished eating we headed over to the beach. As we were walking along the beach, Paul's hand brushed mine and then intertwined our fingers together. We sat down in the sand still hand in hand. I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and sighed.

I could feel Paul's eyes on me so I turned to look up at him. Our eyes locked and suddenly his lips were on mine. They were so warm and soft. I started to kiss him back when he pulled me onto him lap, with me straddling him.

I felt his hands on my back pull me closer as I moved my hands into his hair. Our kiss was full of passion, but it still didn't feel right, I just ended up pushing it aside. I kept kissing Paul.

Paul's kisses started making their way down to my neck which caused me to moan a little bit, making me blush from embarrassment. Our kiss was getting heated when we heard some rustling in the bushes and then a low and terrifying growl.

I saw a russet coloured wolf growling at us, so it was obvious it was Jacob.

Paul got up and put me behind him protectively, this causing Jacob to growl even more, now baring his teeth at us.

"Jamie I need you to run, Jacob is not in his right mind right now, Bella left to find the leech" he whispered to me "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin our date"

I nodded and squeezed Paul's hand "I don't want to leave you here, you could get hurt"

"I will be fine just run" "head back home" Paul said to me

I turned and started running back home, realizing that Jacob was not turned and chasing after me. I suddenly jumped, phasing in the process as this would get me there faster. Unfortunately Jacob was faster than me and caught up quickly jumping on me causing me to yelp and whimper slightly. I wonder what had happened to Paul.

I realized my thinking of Paul caused Jacob to start to growl more at me, putting his paw on my chest. Boy was he strong, much stronger than me. I was starting to experience some extreme pain, slightly losing my breath as well.

Due to the amount of pain I was in I phased back to my human form, Jacob's paw causing some scratches to form, I knew they would heal eventually though, if he didn't kill me first that was.

My eyes were starting to get heavy when it was like Jacob suddenly snapped out of whatever he was under and fear was in his eyes as he was leaning over me still. He suddenly phased back to human form. "Oh my god, what have I done, Jamie I am so sorry I don't know what came over me, please stay awake" Jacob sounded frantic.

My eyes slowly closed and the last thing I saw was the same leech who had hit me earlier before my eyes closed and darkness took over.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to a room full of people, Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul, and...Jacob were all there. I was confused as I was trying to figure out what exactly had happened before I woke up here. No one had noticed I was awake yet, they were all huddled together discussing I guess what happened, and Emily was sitting reading a book in a chair.

I was still feeling pretty weak after whatever had happened, but I decided to sit up still. "What happened?" I managed to croak out.

"Oh my god Jamie how are you feeling?" a worried Emily came right to my side stroking my head in a motherly way.

"I guess I'm ok, still pretty sore, but I'll live I think" I said

I could tell that everyone was upset, but I finally got a good look at Jacob to see just how upset and guilty he looked. Then it started to dawn on me what had happened. My eyes got really wide and I became terrified. "S-s-s-stay away from me" I directed my words at Jacob.

"J-jamie, I am so sorry, I am not sure what had come over me" I could see the guilt in his eyes and that he was telling the truth "I feel so awful, I would understand if you never wanted to speak to me again" his eyes were welling up but he slowly turned around to walk out the door.

"W-wait" I managed to get out before he left "W-why did you do it then"

"I don't know, it was like I was brainwashed or someone else was controlling me" he explained "It felt as though it was taking any sort of anger I had and pushing it onto you, but then I just had no control at all, until I saw the blood, I saw how scared you were...I'm so sorry Jamie" he was now on his knees in such distraught. His eyes were looking at me pleading me to forgive him.

"Can I be alone with Jacob for a minute" I asked the rest politely to leave.

I saw the look of concern on Paul's face, but I could tell he didn't approve of me being alone with Jacob right now. He still left anyways.

"Jacob come here" I said bravely, I was still scared, but he needed to know I was alright. "I know you didn't mean to do it. I know you feel awful, but look at me, I am fine"

"Yes but still Jamie I could have killed you, I can never forgive myself for what I did, I almost lost you" he said in a whispered tone looking at his hands.

I felt such a pull towards him to touch him, comfort him, but I pushed that feeling away as I knew he wasn't into me that way. "Well, maybe it would've been better if I had died...then you would be free of me, wouldn't have to worry about the imprint anymore" I explained with a single tear escaping my eyes.

"Jamie, please don't say that. If you were to die...I would to" He tentatively grabbed my hand "I know I haven't showed you lately, but I really do care about you, and I would love to prove that to you" he half pleaded.

"You're only saying that because Bella left you...I don't want to be your second choice" I said still letting tears escape "Plus...what about Paul"

Jacob began to shake a bit "what about Paul?" he said through gritted teeth."I am your imprint, I am the one you should be with"

"Jake you need to calm down" I said putting my hand on his shoulder which instantly stopped his shaking.

"See, see the effect you have on me?" He took my hand and put it to his heart "We are meant to be together" "You are no where near a second choice, I was just stupid. It took me almost losing you to realize what you actually mean to me" "Please give me a chance"

"I will have to think about it really...Maybe give me some time, I need to calm down and just think things over okay?"

"I understand, I will prove to you, that I am going to be there for you" He kissed my cheek and left.

I took a deep sigh. This would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Laurent will not be anything like the books or movies, I'm just going to change the name altogether, the only reason I was referring the vampire to be like Laurent because of the timing. But it won't be Laurent anymore, just some other vampire.**

It had been a few days since I had been attacked by Jacob and I was officially healed. We had had several pack meetings and have come to the conclusion that this vampire that kept showing his face around here had an ability. It partly came from me remembering seeing the vampire before I had lost consciousness when I was attacked. This vampire has some ability that can control people; he takes the real anger they are feeling and uses it to hurt people, especially the people closest to them. This would be why Jacob attacked me because the imprint makes us close to each other, it caused him to lash out at me.

I had finally forgiven Jacob for it, knowing it wasn't his fault. However, I have not decided whether or not to give him a chance yet.

I had explained all of this to Paul as well, and I told him I needed time as well, he was very understanding. I felt terrible ending things with him, especially after one day. He had told me he knew at some point he would have to let me go and that he was glad it happened before he began to fall for me.

To be honest at this point I was wanting to stay far away from boys...well I guess I can't do that all the time since everyone in my pack are guys, except for Leah who had phased not that long ago after her father passed away and her younger brother Seth joined as well.

I felt bad for Leah as she was still getting over the heartache on Sam leaving her for Emily. Well I know it had to do with the imprint, but still it was sad to think the man she loved left her for her own cousin. Seth was really sweet, so full of energy, and loved being a werewolf.

So today I had to patrol with Jacob and Paul tonight, this would be weird and semi-awkward if I do say so myself. Whatever, we are all adults here and hopefully should be able to ignore the tension.

Before patrol we had a pack meeting to decide what to do if that leech made its way back onto our land, since he was past due for another attempt.

"So what is the plan then? We've gotta start patrol soon Sam" I said

"Well the plan is for anyone who sees him to call out to the rest of us where we can corner or surround him and therefore have the upper hand" Sam said and began to continue "now what I am not sure of is whether or not we should kill him right away or try and question him on why he is doing this...what if there is someone else who will carry out what he was planning on doing anyways"

There was a big commotion on what we should do but it was determined that we question him and see what else he knows, if he is working alone or if he is working with a team. This would be a tough challenge as someone would have to phase back and ask him. Sam ultimately said he would as he was the alpha and he felt it was his duty to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour into patrol, which was pretty silent by the way, besides the "all clear" every now and then from us.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the conflicts I was having about this whole imprinting thing and the fact that even though I had forgive Jake, I was still slightly scared. I wasn't so much scared of him but the idea that if that leech came back he could manipulate Jake again. I remembered the way that Jake's claws felt as they dug into me and I felt myself wince at the memory.

I was brought out of my thoughts and was reminded of people listening in when I heard a low throaty growl in my mind, of course coming from Jake. _"I promise Jamie, that will never happen again. I would rather die than hurt you again, physically or emotionally"_ Jake said with hurt in his voice.

 _"I know, I know. You cannot blame me for still fearing the possibility, as this can happen still"_ With that it became silent again for the rest of patrol, which was uneventful thankfully as I was not up for a huge vampire chase.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was reaching the end of our patrol and we were all heading back from out spots we were at when all of a sudden I smelled a sickly sweet smell that burned my nose, then I felt a sharp pain radiate through my body, originating from my hip. I turned around to briefly see the leech with a needle in my hip before I phased back to human and lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

THIRD PERSON POV

The two guys were horrified by what they just saw through Jamie's eyes before losing consciousness. Jacob let out an ear piercing howl, to get the other guys attention.

 _"What's happening guys?"_ Sam's voice said popping into their heads.

Jacob and Paul played in their heads the few seconds before Jamie passed out.

 _"Ok you guys must calm down. Freaking out will not help her, I am just as worried too as she's my sister."_ Sam said obviously trying to keep calm.

"Does anyone smell her scent at all?" Sam said.

 _"I can faintly smell it, but it's disappearing fast"... "Sam I don't like this at all, I can't feel Jamie at all, no pain or sadness, just nothing"_ Jacob said, with worry in his voice.

 _"Here's what were gonna do guys...were going to go off in twos and we're going to search for her scent. If anyone gets a stronger scent let us know and we will all head off in that direction. We will get her back."_ Sam said with authority in his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie's POV

I felt very groggy, my eyes were too heavy to open but I could hear two voices talking. I felt cold, which was odd considering werewolves run warmer than humans.

Slowly my eyes opened up a little and I could take in some of my surroundings. I looked to be in a basement, nowhere I recognized. I felt something cold on my ankle and noticed it to be a shackle. Great I'm chained up I thought. I looked up to see two very pale men standing and talking, one I recognized to be the leech that took me and sent Jake after me before, the other leech I didn't recognize, he looked to be about my age, dark brown hair, and blood red eyes.

As I was staring at them, it was then I realized that they didn't stink. I began to get very confused and a little freaked out as I remembered I was cold and I began to try and break free. I didn't have any strength now either. I tried phasing but nothing was happening, I was so confused and scared now.

Obviously all of my commotion got the two leeches attention as they were in front of me in two seconds. The one that took me gripped my throat trying to get me to stay still. Once I stopped moving he threw me back down again.

"What did you do to me?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice, obviously failing.

"Well let's just say that you won't be able to phase into a mutt for quite some time, not with what I gave you earlier." The man that took me said. "You're practically human now" he began laughing maniacally.

The other leech walked up to me and caressed my cheek. "Don't you worry beautiful, we won't hurt you..at least not yet" "my name is Justin by the way and this is Logan" "I'm not worried about telling you our names since you won't be leaving us, at least not alive" Justin said to me before they both left the basement I was in.

Once they left, I laid back down, a tear slowly trickling down my cheek. "Please save me Jacob" I said to my self as I let the darkness slowly take me again.

XXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long I was out for, I'm not sure how long I have been here, I'm not even sure if anyone is still looking for me. I am beginning to lose any hope of making it out of here...alive that is. I am not sure what that needle they gave me did to make me not phase or have any traits of a wolf, but I am officially terrified, I am vulnerable to anything and everything now.

I heard footsteps as they began to make their way closer to where I was. I tried to get as far away from the door as possible, with the chain as it was not that long at all.

The door swung open to reveal Justin staring at me before he closed the door and locked it. I could feel my heart beginning to race now as he came closer to me.

Within seconds he was touching my face and staring at me with his blood red eyes, I felt tears begin to fall now as I relived how screwed I really was now.

"Don't you cry little flower, I won't hurt you, at least not much" he said as he gave me a devilish grin before pushing me against a wall.

"I have been watching you for quite some time flower, I watched you become a very beautiful woman, and now I will make you mine" Justin continued

I finally understood what he was talking about now as I began to trash around and hit him with my fists, not making any sort of progress whatsoever. "Please don't do this" I practically begged.

Justin laughed before pushing me further into the wall and began to kiss my neck and anywhere with exposed skin. "Don't worry my little flower once were done, I can make you like me and hopefully you will survive and we can begin our lives together forever. You will forgive me eventually when I am all you have left"

Everything happened so fast as Justin began ripping my clothing off and throwing it to the floor. I was trembling I was so scared now. "Please don't do this to me" I cried out

"It's already done" as Justin slammed into me and I began to scream and cry more. I begged and begged for him to stop by this seemed to make him want me more. I was in so much pain as he began to get more aggressive with me.

I was trying to think of some way to get him out of me so I spat on his face, knowing hitting or kicking him would hurt me instead. He seemed to not like that very much as he backhanded me and threw me to the ground completely naked.

Justin stormed out of the room and locked the door again, leaving me to cry and cry some more. I felt so alone now.

XXXXXXXXXX

THIRD PERSON POV

The pack was searching endlessly but luck was not on their side and they could not get any sort of strong scent.

They were about to phase back and get some rest for a few hours before continuing when Jake got a huge gut wrenching pain in his chest. _"Guys something is really wrong. Jamie is in a lot of pain. We need to do something I can't stand her being in pain"_ Jacob yelled while laying on the ground in wolf form, still in pain.

 _"Jake, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do right now, the leeches obviously hid their scents well and we aren't any good to Jamie if we run ourselves down too"_ Sam said trying to be the voice of reason like always.

Jake obviously didn't like this option but had to listen to his alpha as he phased back eventually, once he wasn't in as much pain anymore, and followed the guys back to the house. _"If we never find Jamie this is on you"_ Jacob said to Sam before disappearing into the house to try and get some sleep, although they all knew it would be very hard.


	5. Chapter 5

THIRD PERSON POV

A week had passed, and still, there was no sign of Jamie. The guys were sadly starting to lose hope of ever finding her. There had been no sight of the vampire that took her or even a scent of him faintly anywhere.

Jacob was a mess, he felt guilty like he should've been there with her the entire time. The guys had constantly told him not to blame himself but he couldn't help it.

Sam was almost just as much a mess as Jacob was because he told them to stop looking that first day and now he feels like they could've found her while there was still a small scent of her left. Now there was none.

The guys were all doubling patrols searching for Jamie but still no luck, there never was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie's POV

It had been a week since I was taken, they fed me enough food that I wouldn't starve to death but not enough to build my strength up. I feel so weak and helpless. I don't think I'm ever going to get out of here.

I will never get to see sam again, Jake again, Emily again, Jake again..oh I must be thinking of Jake again. He's all I've been able to think about lately, nonstop on repeat it's James face, his smile, his touch. It's driving me insane, I need to get out of here.

The events that occurred the first night I was here had occurred everyday, I felt so dirty and used. I have bruises all over my body now, my eyes are both swollen, my lips split from how much they hit me when I try and fight back Justin when he gets handsy with me.

Justin and Logan have been constantly talking about when to attempt change me and it seems like they had decided on today as a possible option. They aren't sure if I will survive the change do to the wolf gene, but honestly I would rather die than become a filthy bloodsucker.

I was laying in the ground in some of my blood after they had beat me today when it dawned on me...they hadn't given my shot today. I looked around to make sure that they were anywhere in the room when I slowly started to try and phase.

Nothing.

I tried again.

Still nothing.

I was getting so frustrated and irritated when all of a sudden it felt like the first time I phase, so painful, every bone in my body was breaking. I wanted to scream but I knew I couldn't.

Once I finally phased I could hear all of the voices of my pack mates strategizing about how to find me.

Then I heard Jakes voice and it sounds like music to my ears, I smiled to myself _"Jake"_ I thought in my head.

 _"OH MY GOD. JAMIE?!"_ Said Jacob frantically.

My head was filled with so many voices where people were asking where I was, what happened, if I was ok, why I didn't phase earlier.

I showed them in my mind everything that had happened this week..everything.

I instantly heard a growl from who I can assume to be Jacob.

 _"Jamie, do you know where you are at all?"_ Sam asked trying to keep calm for everyone's sake.

 _"I am in some basement, I don't know where exactly. Please you need to find me quick, the two leeches are planning on changing me today. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight them off. They had been giving me this shot that has practically turned me human. I could only barely phase today because they forgot the shot today." "I don't know how much longer I can stay phased right now, it's taking everything in me to talk to you guys but I don't know how much longer I have"_ I said weakly.

I heard a growl from Jake and Sam when I mentioned they were going to change me.

 _"Jamie we are going to find you and we will bring you home"_ Sam said before I phased back to my human form.

I started to ball my eyes out. I didn't want to die or become a leech. I had barely lived, it's not my time yet. I never got to be in love or tell Jake how I really felt about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door slammed open to reveal Logan and Justin following behind. "You filthy little mutt! You phased and talked to them" Logan said as he gripped my throat lifting me from the ground.

"Is this really necessary Logan" Justin said. He was the 'nicer' of the two I guess you could say. He still was not anywhere close to nice. He was still a monster.

Logan tipped the shackles from the walls still holding me by my neck, making it hard to breathe now. "Yes this is necessary. She told them, or rather showed them where about she is so we are going to have to leave la push now. Give her her last shot now and we will change her and run." Logan said as Justin nodded.

I felt a sharp pain in my hip again and then I felt and even sharper..no excruciating pain in my neck. Justin had just bit me.

I screamed an ear piercing scream. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

Suddenly Logan swung me over his shoulder and took off with me. I was thrashing around and screaming still from the pain, I could only hope that I was close enough that someone from the pack might hear me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

THRID PERSON POV

A loud scream brought everyone out of their thoughts _"Did anyone else hear that?"_ Paul said in his head while on patrol.

Another scream was heard again.

 _"Oh my god! That's Jamie, let's go. I can already smell her scent too"_ Jacob said.

They are started tearing off through the trees following Jamie's scent.

Suddenly Jacob could see the leech holding Jamie over his shoulder causing him to growl menacingly at the leech. The leech stopped.

The leech turned around and gave Jacob a devilish smile. All of a sudden Jacob felt all of this anger building up inside of him and it was being directed at the rest of the pack. He was trying to fight it off but it was very difficult, this leech was strong. _"The leech is doing it again! You all have to stay away from me"_ Jacob tried to say quickly while growling in frustration.

Jacob turned around trying to stop himself from attacking his brothers when he noticed something on Jamie's neck. _"Oh my god."_ Jacob said.

 _"What?"_ The guys started to say until they saw the bite mark on Jamie's neck.

 _"He's dead"_ Jake said before shaking whatever power was holding him and his eyes narrowed turning black.

The vampire could see his stance change as he suddenly grabbed Jamie off his back and held her by the neck. "One more move and her neck gets snapped" Logan said.

The pack all came to a halt growling and snarling at Logan.

"I love you Jake" Jamie said as Logan gave a evil grin before he took Jamie's neck and snapped it dropping her to the ground.

The pack all saw this is slow motion as one of the guys caught Justin ripping his head off and spitting it out. Unfortunately Logan had gotten away. Jake sprinted to Jamie and let out a sickening loud howl.

Jake phased back to human slipping his shorts on and pulled Jamie's body to him. He could see no life in her anymore. He held her against his chest feeling tears starting to flow down his cheeks like a river.

XXXXXXXXX

After everything had semi-settled down they brought Jamie back to Sam and Emily's house where they would clean her up before setting up a funeral for her.

Jacob was so devastated that he ran and hadn't come back since he'd seen Jamie's neck snap. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. It was on repeat.

Once Jamie was cleaned of dirt and blood, they decided for the funeral to be in 2 days. Emily could only hope Jacob would come back to say goodbye to his imprint. She could only imagine how difficult this was for her.

Everyone was in mourning since Jamie died. Sam was a wreck and wasn't talking to anyone except Emily.

Jacob had still not returned and everyone was worried for him.

XXXXXXXXX

Jamie's funeral is today.

No one had heard or seen Jacob in a couple days. They were not sure if he would even show up.

Everyone was at the cemetery as they were putting Jamie into the ground. Emily was trying her best to comfort Sam as he had just lost his baby sister.

Still no Jacob.

Jamie was lowered into the ground and dirt was covering her grave now. They all stared at her tombstone which read

JAMIE ULEY

SISTER, FRIEND, DAUGHTER

2000-2018

Once the funeral was over everyone left a flower on her grave before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had left Jacob appeared from inside the woods. He knelt down beside her tombstone.

"Jamie I am so sorry" Jacob said teary eyed.

"I should've done more to save you"

"I will never forgive myself for this"

"I will be running to the Canadian border tonight and I don't think I will ever be coming back"

"I love you so much, I wish I had gotten the chance to really tell you that"

Jake got up and walked away into the woods phasing and heading to the border.

Little did anyone know that there was something happening in the ground this very moment.

Jamie had the wolf gene in her and vampire venom still coursing through her veins. They were battling for dominance. Jamie was not dead essentially. The two supernatural genes within her right now were slowly becoming one. Both were too strong for one to be demolished.

Jamie's broken neck snapped back into place. All of her bruises were disappearing and all of her cuts were healing. Her heart was beating but at an extremely fast rate. Her eyes opened to reveal amber coloured eyes with specks of forest green to show her old eye colour mixed with vampire blood red. Her skin was still dark as were all of the Quileutes in La Push.

Jamie was alive...sort of.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie's POV

I could feel immense amounts of pain go through my entire body, but I couldn't move. My body felt like it was on fire. I could feel my heart rate pick up to twice the speed it usually was.

I finally had the strength to open my eyes and look around. Everything was so sharp and clear. I was trying to take in my surroundings but it was really dark. Luckily my vision was impeccable now. I saw white satin and I looked to be in a sort of box.

I started kicking and punching realizing I was much stronger than before. I punch a hold right through the wooden box to reveal dirt. I am underground.

I began to continue to claw my way out of the box which I was now aware was a coffin or casket. I finally reached the surface where I pulled myself out and sat on the ground gasping for air. I looked around and came to a large piece of rock that said my name.

My eyes when wide as I ready it and saw at the end it said 2000-2018. I died? Oh my god I died.

This was my grave.

I need to find my family. They need to know I am okay now.

With that I got up and began to run in the direction of my home.


	6. Chapter 6

THIRD PERSON POV

All of the guys were worried about Jake. They didn't see him at the funeral and now he wasn't answering their phone calls or while in wolf form. They were all worried they would never hear from him again, or that he would do something stupid.

All of the guys were still in their suits from the funeral sitting in Sam and Emily's living room still clearly upset when all of the guys and Leah shot up. "Do you smell that?" Sam asked everyone.

"Yeah..but it doesn't smell like a leech..it smell different" Paul said as they all headed outside.

The pack stripped down before phasing and taking off through the woods to find the intruder. _"I think I see it over here"_ Seth said as he came to a halt in a clearing surrounded by trees.

There was a small girl with her back turned to them standing there. Her long hair was moving in the breeze pushing her scent towards them to indicate this was the intruder. All of the members of the pack growled viscous you at her as she turned around shocked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jamie's POV

I was running through the forest to head home. I have so many questions I need to ask everyone, for starters why was there a tombstone with my name on it?

I was getting tired from all this running as I was in my human form so I took a second to catch my breath in a clearing. I was about to start running again when I heard growling from behind me.

I turned around and gasped when I saw my pack standing behind me growling.

"Guys it's me" I said as I took a step towards them only to have them growl more at me.

I was really confused, did they not recognize me? Do I look different?

"It's me...Jamie" I said slowly. I noticed the pained looks that were on everyone's faces when I said my name which confused me even more.

Ok I have to prove to them that it's me, maybe if I phase it will convince them enough. "Ok I will phase and I'll show you it's me"

I took a step back and slowly tried to get angry. I started shaking and I burst into a giant wolf, only when I looked down at my paws they were no longer black with patches of white and silver. I was pure white. I was so confused, what happened to me I thought to myself forgetting about the pack connection.

 _Who are you?_ I heard someone growl in my head.

 _It's me guys Jamie. I woke up and I saw something really weird. There was a tombstone with my name on it. What happened? The last thing I remember is being trapped in that basement with those leeches._

 _You're not Jamie. Jamie is dead. You're just an imposter._ Spat Paul.

I began to think of everything that had happened in my life in hopes this would prove it was me. My mind drifted to Sam and I as kids, to hanging out with Paul, and to Jake. _Where is Jake_ I asked, he was the only one not here right now.

 _Oh my god Jamie it is you_ Sam said as he took a step forward, I could almost see tears in his eyes.

 _Yes it is me but where's Jake guys? You didn't answer my question._

 _Well he's sort of disappeared. See you died and he ran. We haven't seen him in a few days._ Sam explained to me and filled me in on the parts I was missing.

 _So I died. Jakes missing. And I somehow rose from the dead? What the fuck._ I was more confused than I had ever been.

 _Let's all phase back and head to the house. Emily will be ecstatic to see you little J._ Sam said using my nickname the pack gave me when I was younger.

We all phased back and started walking back to the house. We stepped in the doorway. Emily took one look at me and knew who I was, this was always why she was my favourite I laughed a little to myself.

"Jamie oh my god I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you are here!" Emily said wrapping me in a hug. I returned the hug sighing. It was good to be back home.

After an hour of being filled in more we all sat down around the table to discuss how to get Jake back. "Well can I try calling him? Maybe if he sees it's my number he will think it's a joke and pick up to get angry at whoever is on the phone and I can explain to him it's me?" I said.

"I guess it's worth a shot but he has been dodging our calls for the past couple of days" sam said before handing me my phone that was in a drawer. Luckily they hadn't cancelled my plan or anything yet.

I dialled Jakes number and waited.

"Who is this?" Came an angry voice on the other line.

"Jake" I started

"Jamie" Jacob said as soon as he heard my voice "no it's impossible. Jamie is dead." Jacob said before hanging up on me.

"Well that didn't work. I'm sure he's pretty angry right now and he might be in wolf form maybe I should try phasing and hope the connection is still there" I said before getting up from the table and heading outside.

I took off my shirt and shorts and quickly phased into my all white form and sure enough I could hear angry mumbling from who I can assume to be Jake.

 _Jake please listen to me. It really is me Jamie._ I said.

 _Jamie died a couple days ago. This is not funny. Who even is this._ Jacob said to me in my head.

 _Jake I'm not lying this is me Jamie. I woke up in my grave. I clawed my way out and I'm home now. Please you have to come home. I need to see you._ I thought as I could feel my eyes watering.

 _If you're really Jamie then tell me, what we're her last words to me before she died._

I remembered sam told me this while filling me in on what I had missed. _"I love you Jake."_ I said.

 _Jamie._ Jacob whispered as I heard him start running to where I can only assume was back to la push and home.

I phased back and headed inside to let the rest of the guys know. I guess we just wait now until he gets here. I'm not sure where he's coming from but I'm hoping he gets here soon.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been hours since I spoke with Jake while in our wolf forms and he was still not back yet. I decided now was as good a time as ever to find out what happened to make me come back as I am now. I headed to where everyone was sitting to discuss this with them.

"Hey so guys I was wondering if we can sit down and speak about what we think is going on with me. Obviously I am still alive as I have a beating heart, but I am still different." I thought back to the events that had happened that night "I was bitten by a vampire, I should either be dead from the venom and me being a wolf, or I should be a vampire, those are the only things I see possible"

"Well obviously something else happened" Paul said stating the obvious.

"Thank you captain obvious" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay, well tell us Jamie, what do you know about you that is different?" Sam asked me which made me start to think of everything I noticed when I first woke up.

"Well, obviously my eyes are different, my wolf's fur colour is different, ummmm my eyes seem to be much better, and well I feel like my hearing is much better" I continued "those are the things I know are different with me, I haven't figured anything else out yet, but I think that will come with time" I finished.

"I believe you are right, I think we just need to see what happens now and hopefully we will figure out with a little bit of time what exactly you are now" Sam said with the rest of the pack agreeing.

As we were ending this pack meeting someone burst through the doors, someone who made my heart skip a beat whenever they were near. I turned to face Jake in the door way, him panting from obviously running from god knows where.

It took me a second to gain my bearings before I ran to him jumping into his arms and him spinning me around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jamie's POV**

As soon as I was wrapped up in Jake's arms I felt calmed and safe. I looked up at him for the first time since I woke up taking in his features, he looked tired, worn down, and just overall not good. His state was my fault and it broke my heart.

"Jake" I breathed out.

"Jamie...what happened to you? How are you here?" Jake asked me while staring at my face obviously seeing the change in my eye colour.

"None of us are really sure as to what happened to me, or what I am really" I stated looking at the guys.

"Well, you're here, in front of me and that is all I need" Jake said still looking me in the eyes "and that is all I need" he finished pulling me in for a hug again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After all of the excitement of me being back subsided, we all decided that we should sit down for some dinner that Emily had made for us all.

"Ladies first" Emily said giving a stern look to the guys and then looking me and motioning for me to grab my plate of food.

"Thanks Emily" I smiled as I filled my plate with the food that was on the table.

Once Emily and I got all of our food, the guys being the pigs they are piled in and were fighting over what was left. This all caused me to giggle a bit as they were really all a pack of wild dogs.

As we were eating Jared cleared his throat, "so I Um found my imprint last night" Jared said while grinning ear to ear.

"Oh my god! Jared thats great! What's her name? What is she like?" I immediately started asking.

"Well, her name is Kim, she is our age, she is absolutely stunning, so sweet, and just the best person I have ever met" Jared said dreamily, probably thinking of about her.

"Awwwwww" I said while listening to him gush about his newly found imprint. It was so sweet to hear him already accepting the imprint.

"When are we going to get to meet her Jared?" Emily asked from the kitchen as she was clearing the table.

"Well I would like to bring her to the next bonfire if that is ok" Jared said.

"Well the next one is in a few days, that would be perfectly fine Jared, I am sure we all want to meet her" Sam told Jared.

I started squealing at the excitement of welcoming another girl into the mix since it was just Emily, Leah, and I surrounded back an actual pack of guys. "I am so excited to meet her!" I yelled in excitement.

xxxxxxxxxx

I had spent pretty much all of my time with Jake today. I was just enjoying my time with him more knowing that he loves me and that we can be together now.

While we were just sitting there a thought occurred to me. Here I am feeling all safe and protected when I think, did the pack get the vampires that had me? Was I really safe now?

"Jake.." I said

"What's up Jamie? I can tell you are stressing over something" Jake said to me while rubbing circles on the back of my hand he was now holding.

"Well, I wanted to know did you guys kill the vampires who had me"

I felt Jake stiffen as I said that "We got the one, that Justin guy" he said causing my heart rate to pick up "the other guy Logan got away"

I could feel tears starting to prick at my eyes "Oh my god" I said feeling my breathing pick up and my heart rate to increase even more.

"Jamie you need to calm down. We are going to keep you safe don't you worry ok?" Jake said attempting to calm me down, unfortunately not doing so.

I was feeling lightheaded as I was thinking about Logan and how he could get me at any second.

"Wha-what are we going to do Jake?" I said still very freaked and stressed out. "We need to figure out a strategy or a plan or something incase he shows back up"

"Jamie look at me" Jake said causing me to look up at him, me still having tears in my eyes. "I will not let anything happen to you again, but we will call a pack meeting tomorrow to discuss this, but right now, you need rest. So, I am going to bring you up to your bed and you will lay dow and sleep."

Jake brought me upstairs and set me on my bed. He was turning to leave the room when I grabbed his arm. "Stay with me, please"

"Anything for you Jamie" Jake said while laying down beside me pulling me closer into him as I fell asleep instantly feeling safe in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the find myself sleeping by myself, Jake not beside me anymore. I felt around and could feel the bed still was warm so he must not have left that long ago. I decided I could use a run, after being dead running seemed like a good way to blow off steam and recover a bit.

I jumped out my window to the ground and took off my clothing and phased into my wolf form shaking out my fur. It felt so good to be in wolf form and run about. I stretched out and began running around in the forest, blocking out the other thoughts of the other pack members that may be on patrol right now.

After what had been like 30 minutes, I suddenly felt the fur on my back raise I smelled a sickly sweet smell. A viscous growl came from me as I began to hear the other pack members talking, or thinking rather loudly and then a loud howl signalling to the others that were not on patrol that there was a threat in the area.

 _"Do you all smell that too?" I spoke to the guys._

 _"Yes! Who could miss it?" Jared, who was on patrol originally said._

 _"It almost smells...familiar" I said to the guys as the rest of the pack joined._

 _"You don't think its..." Sam began, myself already knowing what he was getting at._

 _"Oh, I know it is, let's get that son of a bitch. I want to be the one to rip his head off." I said angrily._

 _I heard a growl come from Jake before he said "As long as I get a shot at him too"._

I began running fast, noticing how fast I was actually running, definitely faster than I was before as I had a massive lead on the guys and Leah.

We all got to a clearing where we saw Logan, the guy who abducted and killed me standing and smirking at us all. When he looked at me he seemed to know who I was by the surprised look on his face which he seemed to cover up pretty quickly. I crouched down so my face was close to the ground getting ready to attack, while growling viciously at him.

I pounced and the attack began.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me feedback and if you have any ideas of how this should play out, message me or comment it.**


End file.
